


Warm Smiles and Open Hearts

by FridayFirefly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Kagami Tsurugi, Marigami Week 2020, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayFirefly/pseuds/FridayFirefly
Summary: Kagami Tsurugi never asked to become Ladybug. She never asked to become Paris's protector. She never asked to carry the weight of a whole city on her shoulders.Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn't have superpowers, but she had a warm smile and an open heart, and sometimes that's enough.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 295





	1. Kwami Swap

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for Marigami Week 2020**
> 
> Kwami Swap AU in which Kagami is Ladybug and Marinette was never given a miraculous. 
> 
> Also, the events of season one take place when they're both 16.
> 
> Russian Translation available thanks to @hauntedfantrashgoop: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9092229

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami saves Marinette from Evillustrator, and a friendship blossoms between the two.
> 
> (Day 1 of Marigami Week 2020: Kwami Swap)

Kagami had mixed feelings about being Ladybug. On one hand, Kagami loved every moment spent as Ladybug. The freedom was absolutely exhilarating. On the other hand, she hadn't even wanted to move to Paris in the first place, much less become its protector. Kyoto, Japan was her home and had been for all sixteen years of her life, until Kagami and her Mother moved after her Mother's divorce. Her Mother got custody of Kagami, and her Father got to keep the house, the only place Kagami had ever called home. Now Kagami and her Mother lived in an apartment in Paris. When she wasn't working on her lessons, Kagami left the house pretending to be getting to know the city. In a way, it was true. Thanks to her duties as Ladybug, Kagami knew the city like the back of her hand.

Kagami hadn't yet started public school, as her Mother agreed to let her finish her current semester through cyber school. Once winter break was over, though, she would be going to Françoise Dupont High School. From the school's website, it seemed like a nice enough institution, but Kagami knew better. Françoise Dupont High School had the highest number of akumas of all of the Parisian public schools. At least twice a week, Kagami and her partner, Chat Noir, were called by Principal Damocles to stop an akuma. Frankly, it was exhausting, but at least Kagami now knew the route to school very well.

"What do we know so far?" asked Kagami as soon as she landed beside her partner. She watched as Chloé Bourgeoise, the number one cause of akumas in Françoise Dupont, got chased around the library by a giant purple hairdryer.

Chat was hidden in the shadows, perched on a bookshelf above the library, scoping out the akuma. "Nathaniel Kurtzberg, from Mlle. Bustier's class. Chloé Bourgeoise revealed his crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng to his entire class - including Marinette - which caused his akumatization. His power is in his drawings, and the akuma is likely in his pen. He wants revenge against Chloé, though his idea of revenge is currently nonviolent."

"His crush on Mlle. Dupain-Cheng may complicate our plans, we'll have to monitor her closely," said Kagami. "Now let's go stop him before he turns to violence as a part of his revenge scheme."

The duo attacked the hairdryer, trying to shut it down, but it dissolved into particles as soon as they took it out of commission. 

"You might have broken one of my weapons, but I can certainly make more. I am Evillustrator, and no one can stop me." Evillustrator drew a swarm of bees that attacked Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Chat, you go left, I'll go right." 

Despite their best efforts, the fight against Evillustrator was going nowhere - anytime they cornered him, he just drew himself a way out. Anytime they managed to get close to him, he trapped them behind walls of glass or sent another opponent after them for them to defeat. "This isn't going to work," Kagami said. The way things were going, they would never be able to get the pen away from Evillustrator. "Fall back, and we'll come up with a better plan."

The duo let Evillustrator slip away, choosing instead to regroup and make a plan. After some quick deliberation, they decided to split up. Chat went to guard Chloé, while Kagami was tasked with guarding Marinette. No matter which girl Evillustrator decided to target first, neither girl would be left unprotected.

Kagami got there too late. By the time she landed in front of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, she could already see Evillustrator through the window, talking to Marinette. Kagami was preparing a plan to storm the building when Evillustrator left through the window. Kagami yo-yoed up to the balcony and knocked on the trapdoor. A moment later, the door opened up just a crack.

"Nathaniel? Are you back again?" Marinette's worried voice spoke through the crack.

"It's Ladybug, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng."

"Ladybug!" The door swung all the way open, as Marinette beckoned Kagami to come down the ladder. "Come down to my room and we can talk. I just spoke to Nathaniel - I mean, Evillustrator - and I have some information that might help you in defeating his akuma."

"What did Evillustrator say to you?" Kagami asked as soon as she and Marinette were both seated.

"He asked me out on a date. I agreed to go, but only if he stopped harassing Chloé. Now, you and Chat Noir can focus on just defeating him, instead of having to split your attention."

"Thank you, Marinette. That was very considerate of you," said Kagami, surprised at Marinette's actions. Even in a situation in which her life was potentially in danger, Marinette put the needs of _Chloé Bourgeoise_ , the biggest bully in her school, in front of her own needs.

"It's no problem." Marinette shrugged. "I figure, I should do whatever I can to help you two. You save Paris day after day, so making a few sacrifices is the least I can do."

"As long as you keep yourself safe too. Now, why don't you tell me the details of this date, so that Chat and I can prepare."

Hours later, as the last rays of light were fading from the sky, Ladybug and Chat Noir lurked in the shadows on the rooftops. Marinette had already been informed of the plan - all she had to do was get the drawing pen away from Evillustrator, as that was the object that the akuma possessed.

They watched Evillustrator spend hours setting the scene for his date, from procuring the boat to drawing the decorations the adorned it. It would've made for a cute date, if you overlooked the fact that Marinette only agreed to it to stop Evillustrator from becoming violent.

Marinette walked up to the boat. “Happy birthday,” she said. 

“Marinette!” Evillustrator cheered, and with a tap to his tablet, the boat got moving. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped from rooftop to rooftop, trying their best to stay in the shadows as they waited for Marinette to get possession of the pen. 

“You're so talented!” Marinette said, get eyes trained on the tablet. “I just don't understand why you want to use your power to hurt people.”

“Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine.” 

Kagami let out a slight sigh of relief. Nonviolent akumas were always easier to deal with then the violent ones.

“I actually draw a little too. I’m a designer, so I’m best at drawing clothes. I'm not as good as you are, of course.”

“I'm sure you're a wonderful artist.”

“Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday? I was going to make you a present, but I didn’t have enough time to finish it, and I didn’t want to be late for our date.”

“That would be amazing.” The moment that Evillustrator handed Marinette the pen, Chat Noir and Ladybug attacked. 

”Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!” Evillustrator snarled, lunging at Marinette. 

“No, I'm keeping it!” Her voice held a tinge of fear. “Ladybug, take it!”

While Chat Noir kept Evillustrator’s attention, Kagami swung in, grabbed the pen, and snapped it. As the butterfly tried to flutter away, Kagami caught it with her yo-yo and purified it. 

“Huh? Where am I?” Nathaniel asked. 

“You’ve been akumatized,” Kagami told him. 

At that moment, Nathaniel noticed Marinette. His face went white. “I’m so sorry that I dragged you into this, Marinette. I was just so mad when Chloé revealed my crush... and I guess I just wanted to spend time more with you.”

Marinette smiled back at him. “It’s okay Nathaniel. I forgive you.”

“Do- Do you think we could still be friends,” Nathaniel asked tentatively. 

“Of course.”

“It’s getting pretty late.” Kagami hated to interrupt, but she and Chat had been working non-stop for the last five hours. They needed a break. “I’ll escort Marinette home. Chat, could you take Nathaniel home.”

“Sure thing, Ladybug. See you tomorrow.”

Kagami contemplated using her yo-yo to get Marinette home faster, but she wasn’t quite ready to part from the dark-haired girl. “Let’s go Marinette."

The walk home was peaceful. Kagami and Marinette talked for a bit, but eventually, both girls fell into a comfortable silence. 

"Goodnight, Marinette," said Kagami once they reached Marinette's house. 

"Goodnight, Ladybug. Thanks for everything."

Kagami went home after that, but Marinette's smile was the only thought on her mind as she tried to fall asleep. And then the next night. And the next. And the next. 

After a week, Kagami gave up trying to her Marinette out of her head. That night, Kagami decided to visit Marinette. Her excuse was that she just wanted to make sure that Marinette was okay (after all, being pseudo-kidnapped by an akuma was no laughing matter) but Kagami knew that the real reason was that she wanted to get to know Marinette. She wanted to get to know the selfless girl who was willing to put herself in danger just to help Chloé Bourgeoise, the girl who was willing to put her own life on the line to make life easier for Paris's superheroes.

"Ladybug? What are you doing here?" Despite the chilliness of the late December air, Marinette was making good use of her balcony, wrapped up in a blanket with a cup of tea in her hands.

"I came to make sure you were alright. You had a pretty stressful day last week."

"It wasn't the best day of my life," Marinette admitted, "But I'm doing alright. Things are still a little awkward around Nathaniel, but for the most part, nothing has changed."

"That's good." Kagami shuffled her feet awkwardly. Her one excuse to see Marinette had run out, but she didn't want to leave just yet.

"Can I get you something to drink? I make a really good cup of tea."

"I- Sure."

Marinette disappeared down the trapdoor. Kagami looked around the balcony, taking it all in. The fairy lights, strung up on any surface Marinette could place them on, the dozens and dozens of potted plants scattered about, the pink and black polka-dotted chaise lounge. It looked warm and cozy and exactly like Marinette.

"Here you go." Marinette handed Kagami a warm mug filled with warm liquid. "It's vanilla mint."

Kagami took a sip and let out an appreciative noise. "It's very good."

"Told you so," Marinette smiled.

Kagami laughed softly. Marinette's smile was like a dream come true, like a warm cup of tea on a cold night, like winning a fencing tournament and knowing that Mother would be proud of her. For once, Paris felt like home.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami meets Marinette for the first time as the real her. It goes better than Kagami could have imagined.
> 
> (Day 2 of Marigami Week 2020: First Meetings)

Kagami's Mother didn't bat an eye when Kagami requested to be placed in Mlle. Bustier's class. She simply shrugged and relayed the information to Principal Damocles over the phone. Kagami felt a tinge of guilt about it - after all, she would be placing Marinette in an incredibly awkward position, trying to get to know the girl as both Ladybug and as Kagami Tsurugi. But Kagami didn't want to go to Françoise Dupont if she couldn't have Marinette there with her. It had been two weeks since Kagami met Marinette, and she still thought about her newest friend every day and every night.

On the first day of the new semester, Kagami's first day at Françoise Dupont High School, she felt nervous. Kagami wasn't a naturally anxious person. Years of fencing tournaments had taught her how to rid herself of anxiety, as it would only cause her to make mistakes. Yet, Kagami couldn't seem to stop the anxiety threatening to overcome her. Not when her friendship with Marinette was on the line. What if Marinette only liked Kagami as Ladybug? What if Kagami was only good enough for Marinette because she was a superhero? What if Marinette didn't like the real Kagami?

"Kagami. It's time to go."

"Yes, Mother."

Kagami rushed to the door, taking the stairs two at a time. She greeted the family chauffeur as she slid into the back seat beside her Mother. 

Though her Mother was blind, she always seemed to know how Kagami was feeling, sometimes even before Kagami herself recognized her emotions. That morning was no different. "I know that the move to Paris was difficult for you. The friendships you made in Kyoto meant a lot to you. But I promise you, Kagami, you will make new friends. Everything will turn out fine in the end."

"I know."

"Yet you're still worried."

Kagami fidgeted slightly, a habit she thought she broke long ago. "Mother, why did Father leave us." It was a conversation Kagami had wanted to have for a while but was always too scared to talk about. 

Kagami's Mother sighed, and placed her hand on top of her daughter's in a comforting manner. "Oh, my dearest Kagami. You did nothing to drive him away. He lost sight of the truly important things. He became ruthless in his pursuit of success, and in the end, when I made him choose between his company and between his family, he made the wrong choice."

"I thought that being ruthless was important. You always tell me 'never hesitate'."

Her Mother shook her head. "'Never hesitate' is for the truly important things in life. It's for standing up for what you believe in and telling people how you feel when you feel it. Not for success or for money."

"I understand, Mother."

As the car pulled in front of Françoise Dupont High School, Kagami felt her dread start to dissipate.

"Have a good day at school," said Mother.

"Goodbye." Kagami shut the door behind her and watch as the car pulled away.

As soon as Kagami walked through the classroom door she spotted Marinette. Sitting in the second row, with that perfect smile on her face, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"You must be our new student," Mlle. Bustier spoke. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Kagami Tsurugi. I was born and raised in Kyoto, Japan. I moved to Paris a few months ago, though today is my first day at a Parisian school. My hobbies include fencing, archery, and ice skating."

"Why don't you take a seat behind Chloé." Mlle. Bustier gestured towards an open seat on the left side of the room.

Being a part of Mlle. Bustier's class meant having to deal with Chloé Bourgeoise. It was a necessary sacrifice to spend time with Marinette; however, as Kagami saw the sneer on Chloé's face, she wished that Mlle. Bustier had placed her in the empty seat behind Marinette instead.

Kagami took a seat and pulled her notebook out of her backpack, ready to take notes. The classes at Françoise Dupont were much easier than Kagami's accelerated online classes. The only reason that Kagami's Mother chose Françoise Dupont was for the school's world-renowned fencing team, coached by Olympic Gold Medalist Armand D'Argencourt.

A few hours later, classes let out for lunch. Kagami was preparing to find a quiet place to eat when she passed by Chloé and Marinette in the halls. 

"Stop trying to befriend Adrien. He doesn't need friends like you," Chloé snapped.

"If Adrien wants to be my friend, that's his choice," Marinette defended herself.

"Adrien doesn't know what he wants. His only flaw is that he can't recognize that some people aren't worth his time. _You_ , Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are _not_ worth his time."

"Stop," Kagami surprised even herself with the amount of authority she projected into her voice. "Leave Marinette alone, Chloé Bourgeoise."

"You leave me alone. This is none of your business, new girl."

"It is my business if you think you can get away with bullying people. Leave Marinette alone, or else."

Kagami glared at Chloé. For a moment, it seemed like Chloé was going to protest, but eventually, the blonde caved. "Fine, whatever. Marinette isn't even worth my attention." Chloé whipped around and stormed down the hall, out of sight.

"Thank you," Marinette sounded pleased.

"It's no problem. At my old school, we didn't tolerate bullying."

Marinette sighed. "Françoise Dupont used to have a very strict no-bullying policy, but when your Father is Mayor Bourgeoise, you can get away with pretty much anything. Chloé keeps causing akumas, but she never faces any repercussions."

"That must be very frustrating."

"It's very frustrating. But don't worry. With the right friends, Françoise Dupont is a pretty good school."

Kagami saw her opportunity and didn't hesitate. "Would 'the right friends' be able to include you?"

Marinette smiled. "I would love to be friends with you, Kagami. If you want to, you could ask Mademoiselle Bustier if you could sit behind me instead of behind Chloé."

"I think I’ll take you up on your offer.”

“You should come with me and eat lunch with my friends. Alya, Nino, and Adrien are all really nice. I think you’ll like them.”

“Thank you, Marinette. You’re very kind.”

"Anything for a friend."

Kagami did end up liking Alya, Nino, and Adrien, but in the end, it was Marinette who consumed Kagami's every thought. Marinette was the most genuine person Kagami had ever met. She was kind to Kagami, kind to Ladybug, kind to all of her friends, kind to strangers she met on the street. Even though Kagami was the one who wore the earrings, she knew that Marinette was the truly miraculous one.

(Per Marinette's suggestion, Kagami returned from lunch a few minutes early.

"Mademoiselle Bustier. I would like to sit next to Marinette, for now on."

With a knowing smile, her teacher replied, "I think that can be arranged.")


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing your secret identity to your crush is risky business - it could end in disaster. Luckily for Kagami, her reveal ended with a promise, a smile, and sweet dreams.
> 
> (Day 5 of Marigami Week 2020: Confessions)

"Goodnight, Ladybug," Chat Noir said as he vaulted off of the rooftop. 

"Goodnight, Chat," Kagami replied. She and her partner had just finished their nightly patrol. Being that it was late January and their patrol lasted several hours, both teens were exhausted and cold. However, Kagami wasn't quite ready to go home.

The route to Marinette's balcony took her right past the Eiffel Tower. Paris looked pretty at night - so pretty that Kagami could almost pretend that she didn't miss her home city of Kyoto. Becoming Ladybug had certainly given her a greater appreciation of Paris, but Kagami still dreamed of her past home. She dreamed of walking under sakura trees on a breezy spring day, laughing with her friends, picking fallen petals out of each other's hair.

Yet all good dreams come to an end, and every morning when Kagami woke up she was still in Paris, holding the weight of the city on her back. There was one good thing about Paris, though, one shining star that lit up Kagami's whole world.

"Ladybug!" There was her star, standing on a balcony, face lit up by the fairy lights that decorated her room. She gave Kagami a warm smile, warm like the summer breeze coming through the window of her bedroom in Kyoto. Dark hair, blue eyes, and the warmest smile Kagami had ever seen - Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Kagami's light in the darkness.

Kagami couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "Marinette. How are you tonight?"

Marinette beamed at Kagami and Kagami couldn't quite remember what she was so angsty about, only minutes prior. "I'm having a great night. I finished my calculus homework early, which gave me enough time to get to work on some of my class president duties - my class is going to Kyoto, Japan in a few months, but don't tell anyone, it's still a surprise." Kagami muffled her shocked gasp. "Speaking of surprises, take a seat and wait right here. I have something for you."

Marinette disappeared down the trapdoor, out of sight. Kagami collapsed onto the polka-dotted chaise lounge, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. As class president, Marinette was in charge of choosing the class trip location. She chose Kyoto. Which meant that Marinette... Marinette chose the class trip location for _Kagami._ Because she _cared_ about Kagami.

Not even the sound of Marinette coming back upstairs could stop Kagami's emotions. "Ladybug? Why are you crying?" The concern in Marinette's voice only made Kagami cry harder.

"It's nothing," Kagami lied. She couldn’t tell Marinette the truth, even though she wanted to. It was too dangerous to let her friend know that Kagami and Ladybug were the same person. "I'm just having a rough day."

"Okay." Marinette sat down next to Kagami. "I got you a gift. For saving me from Evillustrator."

"You didn't have to. It's my duty as Ladybug to save all civilians from-"

"I wanted to," Marinette cut Kagami off. "I made it for you because I wanted to." She handed Kagami the present, a ladybug-themed gift bag, overflowing with black and red tissue paper.

“Thank you, Marinette.”

“Your welcome, Ladybug. Now open it!”

Kagami carefully pulled out the tissue paper to reveal a box full of black and red macaroons, along with a beautiful handmade coat, dark blood red on the outside with soft black velvet lining the inside. It was the mouse thoughtful gift Kagami had ever been given. “You got this for me?”

“Of course. I made the coat and the macaroons myself. Homemade gifts are always better.”

“I’m... this is amazing Marinette. You’re amazing.” Suddenly Kagami’s reasons for keeping her secret from Marinette no longer mattered. The only thing that mattered was that Marinette was the best person that Kagami had ever met, and Kagami never wanted to lie to her again. “Marinette, can I trust you to keep a secret?”

“Of course, Ladybug. I swear, I would never tell.” Marinette said earnestly. One look into her wide, honest eyes was enough for Kagami to make up her mind. 

“Tikki, spots off.”

Marinette’s eyes widened; her lips parted in silent awe. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag on the Kyoto trip.”

Kagami gave her a wry smile. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I promise the lies were necessary, for your own protection. Hawkmoth is ruthless. But I couldn’t keep it a secret any longer. Not when I like you the way I do.”

“I like you too, Kagami.” Her voice was sweet, like the pastries her Mother would take her to get after Kagami won a competition. 

“Thank you, Marinette,” Kagami said, but it wasn’t completely genuine. Kagami had assumed that revealing her identity would satisfy her desire to grow closer to Marinette, but she still wanted more. She wanted Marinette to know that she didn’t just like her as a friend. Kagami liked Marinette in a romantic way: in a holding hands, sharing ice cream, staying up late just to talk to each other way. 

Marinette suddenly flushed, her cheeks turning pink. “I have a crush on you, Kagami,” she blurted out. "I've had a crush on you since the first week of school when you told Chloé to leave me alone and asked to be my friend. I've had a crush on Ladybug since she saved me from Evillustrator and then came back every day that week, just to ask me how I was doing. I didn't know what to do before now, because I thought that they were two separate people, but now I realize that it was you the whole time. It's always been you Kagami."

Kagami couldn't remember the day she fell in love with Marinette, but there was never any doubt about it. Kagami didn't hesitate. "I feel the same way. Marinette, would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?"

Marinette's blush deepened. "I would love to."

"I'll pick you up at six, if that's alright."

"That sounds wonderful." Kagami wished that she could take a picture, just to make sure the memory of Marinette's smile would never fade.

The moment was broken by the sound of bells ringing from a church down the block. 12 tolls of the bell - it was midnight.

"I need to get to bed," said Marinette. "Promise you'll pick me up tomorrow at six?"

"I promise."

Marinette smiled. "Goodnight, Kagami."

"Goodnight, Marinette. Sweet dreams."


	4. Teasing Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Marinette have their first date and their first kiss.
> 
> (Day 7 of Marigami Week 2020: Teasing Each Other)

Kagami held the bouquet of flowers tightly in one hand as she walked to Marinette's house. She had spent all day getting everything ready for the date. Setting things up, texting Marinette about what to wear, lighting candles, picking out the perfect bouquet - it was a lot of work, but Marinette was worth it. For Marinette, Kagami wanted everything to be perfect. 

"Hello, Kagami," Mrs. Cheng greeted Kagami as soon as she stepped through the bakery door. "Marinette will be down in just a moment."

"Okay, Mrs. Cheng."

"Please, call me Sabine."

Kagami smiled. "Okay, Sabine."

Just then, Kagami saw Marinette come down the stairs. Marinette was beautiful. She was wearing a white cable-knit sweater, black jeans, and black boots - warm, comfortable clothes, just like Kagami texted her earlier that day. The location of the date was still a secret, a secret that Marinette would hopefully enjoy.

"I got you flowers," Kagami said, handing over the bouquet. Pale blue delphinium and white carnations held together by a pale blue ribbon - Kagami hoped that Marinette liked them.

"So pretty," said Marinette. She was reaching for the flowers, but the way that she was looking into Kagami's eyes made her believe that the flowers might not have been the pretty thing that Marinette was referring to. "Thank you."

"I hope you like them. They reminded me of you."

Marinette's bright smile made Kagami's heart skip a beat. "I have to go put them in water. Wanna come upstairs with me?"

"Sure." Kagami followed Marinette upstairs, glancing at the framed pictures of the Dupain-Cheng family that decorated the living room as Marinette searched inside a cabinet for a vase.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Marinette asked innocently.

"Nope," Kagami said, "It's still a surprise."

"Can I try and guess?" asked Marinette as she put the flowers in water.

"You can certainly _try_."

Marinette narrowed her eyes at the implication that she wouldn't figure it out, and Kagami had to turn away to hide her smile. 

"You told me to dress warm, so it has to be outside. Botanical gardens?"

"No."

"Bike tour of Paris?"

"Nope."

The duo said their goodbyes to Tom and Sabine in between guesses, both having too much fun to end their game, even after they left the bakery.

"Is there some kind of festival tonight?"

"Not even close, Marinette," Kagami teased. 

"This is totally unfair. You have an advantage. You haven't even given me a single clue."

"So you're calling me a cheater?"

"I'm not _not_ calling you a cheater," Marinette teased. "One more clue. _Please._ "

"You'll need a change of shoes, but I already have them for you."

"Bowling," Marinette blurted out. "Outdoor bowling."

Kagami couldn't stop herself from laughing as they entered the park. The stone pathway was still lit up by Christmas lights, not yet taken down after the holiday.

"It's isn't that crazy of a guess," Marinette pouted. "I'm sure tons of people go outdoor bowling."

"In January?" Kagami teased.

"Sure. Outdoor bowling is a year-round activity." This time not even Marinette could keep from laughing. "Okay, fine. I give up."

"The question to your question is right through here." Kagami grabbed Marinette's hand. The duo left the park path and started walking into the woods. "It's not too far, don't worry," said Kagami. She could already see lights through the trees.

All of Kagami's preparations had lead to this. She didn't even have to look at the scene in front of her, she already knew it by heart. Instead, she watched Marinette. She watched the wonder and awe that light up Marinette's face as she smiled, and then turned to Kagami.

"You did all of this for me?" It was a secluded spot, one that Kagami wouldn't have found if she wasn't Ladybug. Hidden, except from above, was a frozen pond in the middle of the woods, lit up by candles and fairy lights that Kagami put up earlier that day. It looked very pretty during the day when Kagami last saw it. She hadn't expected it to look so absolutely magical at night.

"Anything for you, Marinette. You told me last week that you wanted to learn how to ice skate, but you would be too embarrassed to fall around so many other people. So I set this up so that I could teach you tonight."

"Can I kiss you right now, Kagami?"

Kagami nodded, and Marinette pressed her lips against Kagami's. It was good, for a first kiss. Marinette's lips were soft and warm, and the kiss tasted like vanilla chapstick. A few moments later, when they separated, Kagami stared into Marinette's eyes and said, "I really like you, Marinette. Will you be my girlfriend."

Marinette smiled and nodded. "Only if you teach me how to ice skate."

Kagami laughed. "The skates are in the bag to your left. I had to ask your Mom about your shoe size."

Kagami laced up her ice skates, then helped Marinette put her own on. "It's easy, Marinette. Just hold onto my hands, one foot in front of the other, and relax."

Kagami had always enjoyed ice skating. It didn't hold the same responsibility that fencing did in her life, and Kagami never felt the need to be perfect at ice skating. Instead, it was just something she did for fun. Which made it the perfect thing to do with Marinette.

They skated the night away, stopping for a break every once in a while to get a snack (Kagami prepared an entire picnic basket full of food for them to eat) or warm up a little (Kagami brought a portable heater along, aware of how cold it could get at night). It was the perfect night, just like Kagami imagined. Kagami wanted to remember forever the look on Marinette's face when she first saw the lake, or the taste of Marinette's lips during their first kiss, or Marinette's smile when Kagami asked to be her girlfriend. She hoped that those moments would never fade from her memory.

When Marinette's legs were beginning to get sore, and both girls' fingertips felt numb, they decided to pack up and go home. Kagami pulled down fairy lights while Marinette blew out candles, and Kagami replayed every perfect moment of the date in her head. On the walk home, the girls holding hands to keep away the cold, Kagami asked, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"A perfect time, Kagami. It was absolutely wonderful."

"I'm glad." They reached the bakery door, and Kagami was hesitant to leave. "Goodnight, Marinette."

"Goodnight, Kagami." Marinette pressed a kiss against Kagami's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

Marinette gave Kagami one last smile before she turned to shut the door. "They're sweeter when you're in them."

But Kagami had already made up her mind. The sweetest thing in the world had to be Marinette's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly late response. I was super sick all week, so it took a while to get it written.


End file.
